Blog użytkownika:Janinka11/No i gdzie te smoki? Recenzja JWS3 od serca
Nadszedł czas, by sporządzić wpis, który planowałam już kilka lat temu – wpis komentujący film „Jak wytresować smoka 3”, a przy okazji trochę podsumowujący całą serię (zawiera spoilery, więc jeśli nie oglądałeś/aś którejkolwiek części, radzę nie czytać). Nie spodziewajcie się wielu odwołań do szczegółów tej ekranizacji – jak wszędzie, otrzymaliśmy trochę nieścisłości, niekonsekwencji i niedopowiedzeń, ale nie psują one mojego ogólnego odczucia na temat filmu i całej serii w ogóle. W tym wpisie chcę napisać coś od serca, coś, co – jak mam nadzieję – może kogoś zainspiruje. Od samego początku zaczynając: lekki niesmak wzbudziła we mnie pierwsza scena, która przełamała konwencję serii JWS i naruszyła jeden z tych kilku elementów, które we wszystkich ekranizacjach powinny być nienaruszalne – a mówię tutaj o otwarciu filmów, które zawsze zaczynały się widokiem na wyspę i słowami „Wyspa Berk.” Doczekaliśmy się tego dopiero kilka minut później, i to w zmodyfikowanej formie. Na szczęście, to w zasadzie jedyne, co z punktu widzenia scenariusza mogę filmowi zarzucić. Uważam, że jest fabularnie zrównoważony i nie jest przepełniony wątkami w takim stopniu, jak w JWS2, gdzie mnogość wydarzeń przełomowych zdecydowanie przerosła możliwości metrażowe filmu. W JWS3 historia ogranicza się w zasadzie do wojny z Grimmelem, rozdarcia Szczerbatka oraz dylematów Czkawki, a wszystkie te trzy elementy sprowadzają się do jednej decyzji tworzącej zakończenie filmu, a tym samym całej serii. Grimmel jako antagonista został potraktowany w bardzo wiarygodny sposób. Nie zostało jakoś szczególnie podkreślone to, że jest najgroźniejszym ze wszystkich łowców, z jakimi Jeźdźcy mieli przez te wszystkie lata do czynienia; nie jest również przyjęty przez nich z równie wielkim zaskoczeniem, jak pojawienie się Drago Krwawdonia w JWS2 (zgrzyt na pewno odczuły osoby śledzące serial, gdzie tych łowców była przecież masa). Grimmelowi nie poświęcono zbyt wiele uwagi, co sporo osób zarzuca filmowi – ja uważam, że wcale nie powinno być inaczej, bo przesłanie filmu jest takie, że łowcy smoków zawsze istnieli i istnieć będą, życie smoków i ludzi w pokoju nigdy więc nie będzie możliwe, i zamiast toczyć kolejną wojnę z kolejnym wrogiem (a idąc w tym kierunku, można stworzyć jeszcze masę filmów, każdy z taką samą fabułą), należy podjąć zdecydowane, drastyczne niemal kroki, by położyć temu kres raz na zawsze. Bardzo duży plus dla filmu należy się za znaczący udział postaci do tej pory drugoplanowych, przede wszystkim Mieczyka i Szpadki, dzięki którym śmiałam się na tym filmie znacznie częściej i mocniej, niż na którymkolwiek poprzednim. Doceniłam to zwłaszcza z punktu widzenia serialu, gdzie każdej z postaci poświęcono bardzo dużo uwagi i bardzo wszechstronnie je rozwinięto, podczas gdy w filmach ledwie się pojawiały na ekranie. Również Grimmel dodał od siebie sporo humoru, który bynajmniej nie kolidował z jego postacią. Natomiast pewne insynuacje, zwłaszcza związane z relacjami i związkami niektórych bohaterów, uważam za absolutnie zbędne. Wątek Pyskacza i jego… odmienności oczywiście musieli pociągnąć, a zainteresowanie Sączysmarka Valką… dodało odrobinę humoru, ale w pewnych momentach (zwłaszcza tuż przed pożegnaniem smoków) było mocno nie na miejscu. Bardzo podoba mi za to sposób przedstawienia Czkawki. Jest to dość nietypowy z punktu widzenia filmów animowanych bohater, który nieustająco toczy walkę – ale nie taką dosłowną, fizyczną, z jakimś wrogiem, lecz… z sobą samym. Ilekroć coś zyskuje, za chwilę traci coś innego. Dużo w życiu przeszedł, zarówno wielkie tryumfy, jak i bolesne straty. Zwróciłam uwagę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie jest szczęśliwy; zawsze jest zatroskany, zawsze coś go trapi. Ma ogromne poczucie obowiązku, brakuje mu wiary w siebie i, jak powiedziała Valka, „sądzi, że wszystkiemu musi stawić czoła sam.” Za wszelką cenę chce unikać czynienia jakichkolwiek krzywd, jednak swoimi czynami niestety często do nich doprowadza. Całe życie wierzył w ideały, których nie udało się spełniać, i w końcu to zrozumiał. W JWS3 było mu wyjątkowo ciężko, bo dotarło do niego, że przestał być numerem jeden swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale kocha go tak mocno, że pozwolił mu dokonać wyboru, choć to oznaczało jego odejście. W ten sposób stracił coś, co w zasadzie go definiowało. „Uważa, że bez Szczerbatka nie jest nic wart…” To jest bardzo szczera, bardzo prawdziwa i bardzo trudna rzeczywistość. Jak czuł się po utracie Szczerbatka, ale po zawarciu małżeństwa z Astrid, gdy stracił jedną bliską sobie „osobę”, ale w zamian zyskał rodzinę… możemy się niestety jedynie domyślać. Filmowi trochę zabrakło epickości, która obecna była w dwóch poprzednich częściach. Z niedosytem myślę o Trójce, bo miała w sobie niewiele scen, które przywoływałabym w pamięci i które miałyby w sobie tą typową dla całego uniwersum inspirującą moc. Pod tym względem uważam JWS2 za znacznie lepszą część, której oglądanie w kinie po dziś dzień wspominam wspaniale; miała w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że chciało się chodzić na seanse niemal codziennie i w kółko oglądać film. Przytoczyć mogę chociażby piękną scenę lotu do piosenki Jonsi’ego czy triumf stojących na tle dziesiątek smoków Czkawki i Szczerbatka nad Oszołomostrachem. Ten lekki niedosyt, rozczarowanie wręcz, może wynikać także z tego, że podczas gdy między JWS a JWS2 była ogromna przepaść fabularna i technologiczna (jeśli chodzi o animację), między JWS2 a JWS3 nie była ona aż tak wyraźna. Na plus, a nawet przewagę Trójki nad pozostałymi filmami działa bardzo głębokie i wszechstronne przesłanie filmu, które wnika wręcz w świat rzeczywisty. Mam na myśli to, że poprzednie części były dla mnie wyjętymi z rzeczywistości historiami fantastycznymi, które przyjemnie było przeżyć; po Trójce natomiast, patrząc w niebo ja rzeczywiście odczuwam, że brakuje na nim smoków. Film opowiedział bowiem, że kiedyś tam były, lecz odeszły – by, być może, kiedyś powrócić. Oprócz tego, film zyskuje wiele na sentymencie. Końcowe sceny podkreślają fakt, przez jak długi czas towarzyszyliśmy Czkawce, jego smokowi oraz jego przyjaciołom w ich pięknej przygodzie; byliśmy świadkami większości życia głównego bohatera, od bobasa do niemal starca (30 lat w pojęciu wikingów to prawie podeszły wiek). Wielu z nas dorastało z Czkawką, dzięki czemu mogliśmy się z nim mniej lub bardziej utożsamić. To na pewno uczyniło głęboką więź, jaką wielu z nas czuje z tą serią. Nie był to tylko jeden film, który nam się spodobał; była to bardzo długa i bardzo rozbudowana historia, która przemówiła wielu z nam do serca. Tę ideę pięknie oddaje mój ulubiony plakat, który wstawiam poniżej. center|700px Jest wiele powodów, dla których cenię serię „Jak wytresować smoka”, a jednym z nich jest dojrzałość bohaterów i ich czynów. Decyzja, jaką podjął Czkawka na końcu filmu, nie była łatwa ani oczywista; była dojrzała i właściwa. I między innymi za to bardzo cenię to uniwersum, że w przeciwieństwie do większości animacji i innych filmów familijnych porusza tematy trudne, opowiada niecodzienne historie lub traktuje o znanych już motywach w niecodzienny sposób (na przykład to, że miłość oznacza pozwolić wybrać, a nawet odejść!). Filmy te nie mają wyłącznie dostarczyć rozrywki i zapewnić doskonałą zabawę, lecz także poprowadzić szczery dialog z widzem i uświadamiać go w problemach, które niekoniecznie chciałby dostrzec. Między innymi dlatego czuję się dumna z faktu, że jestem fanką tej serii. Dla mnie przesłanie filmu jest boleśnie prawdziwe, choć zawiera element nadziei. Czkawka, żegnając się ze Szczerbatkiem i resztą smoków, mówi „Świat na was nie zasługuje. Jeszcze.” Uważam, że, począwszy od czasów wikingów, zasługiwał coraz mniej. Ludzkość ma przerażającą skłonność do przywłaszczania sobie wszystkiego, co oferuje świat, i niszczenia go w zamian (mówię "ludzkość", bo celowo używam ogólnika). W „Jak wytresować smoka 3” smoki symbolizują naturę i całe piękno, jakie w sobie kryje, zaś Grimmel i wszyscy łowcy, którzy pojawiali się na przestrzeni filmów i serialu, to chciwe ręce wciąż rozwijającej się cywilizacji. Czkawka przez całe życie kieruje się ideałami i doprawdy pięknymi ideami, lecz niestety, jego próby stworzenia świata idealnego, opierającego się na pokoju, spełzły na niczym, bo ktoś zawsze usiłował to zniszczyć i przekonać go, że jest inaczej. I Czkawka nie jest jedyny. Powinno to nam dać do myślenia. Ale jest nadzieja, i ona leży w tym, kim jesteśmy jako jednostki. Smoki zniknęły z tego świata, „nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu na pamiątkę ludziom…” - a jednak Czkawka, dzięki temu, kim jest i kim był dla smoków, otrzymał nagrodę, mianowicie po latach odzyskał swojego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek do niego wrócił, i choć nie wiemy, na jak długo, to jednak wiemy, że ich piękna przyjaźń nigdy nie dobiegła końca. Świat, ogólnie, nie zasługuje na smoki. Ale do człowieka, który ma dobre serce, przybędą same, by obdarować go pięknem, na które zasłużył. 700px|center Twórcy filmu (oraz Cressida Cowell, o której nie zapominajmy!) zrobili piękną rzecz – co odebrali wikingom, oddali nam, widzom. Ich zamysłem było osadzenie akcji całej serii w naszym świecie, w historycznych czasach, oraz pozbawienie jej magii, aby zyskać na wiarygodności, i to moim zdaniem zadziałało pięknie i również czyni te animacje wyjątkowe pośród innych – opowiedziana w nich historia jest jednocześnie nad wyraz fantastyczna i zaskakująco wiarygodna. Dzięki tym zabiegom pisarka oraz twórcy filmu osiągnęli swój cel i kończąc przygodę naszych ukochanych bohaterów, odbierając ludziom smoki i chowając je pod ocean, przywracają wiarę w istnienie tych fantastycznych zwierząt nam, widzom. Sam Czkawka mówi „może nadejdzie dzień, w którym smoki powrócą.” Ale pamiętajmy… pamiętajmy o tym, by być dobrymi ludźmi. Na sam koniec coś, co początkowo uważałam za niekonsekwencję przesłania filmu, a teraz zaliczam na ogromny plus – film został zakończony sekwencją lotu, która przywróciła i podkreśliła tego ducha beztroski, wolności, niezłomnej przyjaźni oraz – latania!, tak typowego dla całej serii „Jak wytresować smoka”. Absolutnie zachwycały i wzruszały mnie wszelkie nawiązania do poprzednich filmów, a tych było całe mnóstwo – można rzec, że niemal cały film opierał się na scenach analogicznych do tych, które już widzieliśmy. Również ścieżka dźwiękowa w znacznym stopniu, bo w jakiejś połowie, składała się ze znanych już motywów muzycznych. Dzięki temu film stał się nie tylko częścią trylogii, lecz jej godnym zwieńczeniem. Napisy końcowe mnie zupełnie rozkleiły urywkami scen ze wszystkich trzech filmów, przedstawiających historię rozwoju przyjaźni Czkawki i Szczerbatka. To taki mocny akcent na koniec, by wzmóc poczucie sentymentu i jeszcze bardziej podkreślić szeroką przestrzeń czasową, w której rozgrywały się te wszystkie wydarzenia, oraz wzruszający aspekt rozstania i tego, że ta wspaniała przygoda należy już do przeszłości. Tak, Czkawka pożegnał się ze Szczerbatkiem, a tym samym my, fani, pożegnaliśmy się z serią "Jak wytresować smoka." Ale wiecie co? Jeśli Wam smutno z tego powodu, pomyślcie, czy czasem nie macie własnego „smoka”. Wielu z Was na pewno ta seria zainspirowała do robienia rzeczy, którymi się dziś zajmujecie. Pamiętajcie, że to nie rzeczywistość wpływa na nasze zachowania, emocje oraz czyny, lecz sposób, w jaki ją postrzegamy i interpretujemy. Warto pielęgnować w sobie wręcz dziecięcą wyobraźnię, bo w niej Smoki wciąż mogą istnieć, jeśli tylko tego zechcecie – a to może zainspirować Was o wiele silniej niż to, co oferuje nam niekiedy szara rzeczywistość. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach